Love thy smuppet
by MissGuiltyThorn
Summary: Yes some randomness for you people


Notes: This idea came fro a discussion between a friend and I as we were discussing smuppets(she is in the process of making a few, the one I really wanna see is her rainbow smuppet) And so while we were discussing this she asked what Dirk/Bro would say. This is what I believe he would react to the view. As well this is my first time posting on here, and would love to know what everyone thinks so please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or any of the characters which belong to such webcomic.

Bro sat in his room which was engulfed in darkness, other then what was illuminated by the soft light of his desktop. Of course he sat still in the massive lounge chair he considered appropriate to bring him comfort when he was searching for stuff across the internet. His anime shades reflected everything that came upon his screen, from his dope ass beats to his smuppet websites, which once again he was on. The news of a brand new smuppet had him trembling with excitement as he awaited the clock to strike midnight. Only five minutes to go. That's when a rather loud knock came on the door, Bro didn't even blink he just sat there watching the timer count down as he bit his lower lip. The door knob would turn to allow entrance to Dave, Bro's younger brother. Of course even his eyes were hidden behind a pair of shades, although his were more like police shades. Leaning against the doorway and speaking up Dave would cross his arms in attempt to seem _"cool."_ **"Hey Bro whatcha doing?"** Dave would raise a brow as he asked his question, keeping his face in the direction of his brother. Bro would just say** "Waiting.."** Of course Dave would just shake his head **"Let me guess, a new smuppet?"** Bro would just ignore him and keep watching the timer. Just two more minutes. With the silence bringing an awkward atmosphere so Dave would just shrug and shut the door behind him.

_'Man I just need to see what this thing looks like, and then I will be content.'_ Bro would groan as he would stand and quickly strip out his white tee and black pants and into a pair of black sleep pants. Even his boxers were decorated with the image of smuppets. They were his obsession other then music and Anime. Less then a minute to go. Heart racing he would get comfortable once again in his seat and would slowly begin to count down along with the timer. **"25..24..23.."** A few loud pounds against the wall would cause him to cease as Dave yelled **"Shut the hell up."** Bro would just smirk and continue **"15..14..13...12..."** Dave's voice would sound shrill as he screamed again **"FU-UCK"** Bro would just shake his head as he heard Dave scream like a little girl and figured that Lil Cal had some how made his way into Dave's room once again. **"5...4...3...2...1..."** And with a click of the mouse the page would refresh and a loading image would reflect in Bro's shades. The rainbow material so bright and vivid. Beads of sweat would slowly begin to decorate his forehead and trail down his face. Even his shades had drooped a bit onto his nose revealing his bright red eyes that seemed to glow with desire. **"MY FUCKING GOD..."** Bro would bite onto his lower lip as he grabbed hold onto his desktop and brought his face closer to the screen. Saliva building up in his mouth would force him to swallow it, which made his Adams apple bob up and down. And as loud as he could possibly ever be Bro would yell out **" OH MY GOD...DAT ASS LOOKS SO RUMP! UNFF!" **And like that the smuppet some how ended up in his checkout basket and was already being purchased. Dave could be heard yelling some nonsense but none of it was as important as this one moment.

~~~~~~TWO DAYS LATER!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bro sat in the living room, his eyes were focused on the door. Any minute now his smuppet would be delivered and he would be able to do as he pleased with it. Dave would pop his head out of his room and would just watch his bro for a moment before ducking back in with a slam of his door. 'That little shit...' Bro knew Dave was just a bit curious as to why his older Bro was chilling in the living room, eyes glued to the door. But then again Dave didn't understand how important this was to him. After about six hours of waiting, a soft knocking could be heard and faster then hell Bro would swing the door open to spot a beautiful young postal woman. She would look up to him with a smile and would hand over a clipboard demanding a signature. After Bro signed for it she would hand over a package and tip her hat as goodbye. Bro would watch her walk off before slamming the door himself and then making way to his room. Lil Cal lay on the edge of Bro's bed, his eyes filled with wisdom. Damn that lil dude was like his best friend but that was a story for another time. Taking a seat in his lounge chair, Bro would look at the package that was in his lap. Reaching over and grabbing one of his katanas he would use the tip to remove the tape, and would plunge his hand inside, as if he had just plunged his hand into his enemies chest in attempt to yank out his heart. And when Bro pulled free the item he waited for, he would clutch it so hard as he jumped up and stood tall presenting the limited edition rainbow print smuppet. Now he could bask in its glory. And like that he would resume doing what he usually did, all while enjoying his new prize.

((Yump this is what I believe what have happened...Deal with it! mwahahahahahahaha -flies off into the sun))


End file.
